You Can Leave Your Hat On
by firmusvis
Summary: Anniversary, presents and a surprise. Oneshot. T justin case


**You can leave your hat on**

It was their second anniversary and she was thinking about a present she should give him, she was wondering for more than a week now, it was only three days left and she still didn't have a present. The present had to be a surprise, something he wouldn't expect but still enjoy. Something private, intimate, sexy maybe. Suddenly the comprehension started to down on her. Something he would always remember, but yet won't tell a soulabout it. She smirked. Something that would make him squirm every time she made some move, or said a word, something only he would understand. The news on the radio had finished and now a familiar song was playing. She started to swing to the music and her smirk formed into a wide smile. She had a song, shopping was in the list now.

He felt strange. It was his first time in a lingerie shop. He spent a whole week thinking what to buy her. His first idea was a book; however he knew very well, that it was not a very good choice. Then he though about something sexy and lingerie struck his mind. Something only for four eyes. He was looking at some strange clothing when a black little something caught his eyes. This was right.

He gave her present in the morning; he was at work already, since it was Friday, but the present laid on his side of the bed wrapped nicely in a red paper, there was a single blood red rose and a card on the top. When she woke up she smiled, took the rose and felt the nice and rich smell, then picked up the card and read: 'Happy anniversary. I love you.'

'I love you too' she muttered.

He expected to find her at home when he came back, after all, she worked half a day on Fridays, but he didn't. His wife was nowhere to find. He took off his robes and sat on the sofa not knowing what to do or expect. Suddenly the door burst open.

'Sorry, dear.' She said 'there was unusually a lot of work today'

The woman was dressed in a knee length black robes and had a black hat on her head. She took a bottle of red wine from her pocket and poured some into one glass, then gave it to her husband who wasn't actually very sure about what was going on. She didn't even kiss him and went straight to their bedroom. He was staring at the closed door.

Suddenly he heard the music playing.

It was like jazzband playing and seconds after that his wife swung into the living room.

_Baby take off your coat, real slow_

And she started to unbutton her robes.

His eyes started to widen, when the comprehension downed, he leaned back on the sofa, took his wineglass and smirked.

_Baby take of your shoes, I'll help you take off your shoes._

Her robes slid down her shoulders and back.

_Baby take of your dress yes yes yes_

She started to unbutton her white blouse; he could see his present under it.

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

She was doing that very slowly. And came very close to him, when he leaned in to help her undress she shook her head and finger.

_Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._

There was a sudden flash of the light then candles started to float in the air.

_Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!_

She stood on the chair, raised her arms in the air they slipped down her body slowly, she put one leg on the beckrest and pushed it. The chair landed on it's backrest with a small thud.

_Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._

She smiled seducively

_You give me reason to live_

The blouse slid down her shoulders revieling her black lacy bra.

_You give me reason to live._

She was singing now.

_You give me reason to live._

She did a nice swirl and the blouse was at his feet.

_You can leave your hat on!_

_Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
_

She took off her skirt slowly.

_They don't believe in this love of ours.  
_

She unclasped her bra, but didn't take it off yet

_They don't know what love is.  
__They don't know what love is._

She threw the bra to him; he caught it and smiled more widely or maybe wildly.

_  
I know what love is_.

She started to take her panties off

_You can leave your hat on._

After she finished she threw them at him as well.

At the final note

_You can leave your hat on _

She headed straight to him and gave him a searing kiss and his material present.

'This is a clue to what I'd like to get next year' she whispered into his ear and nibbled it.

A/N:

It's my first oneshot and the first HG/SS story which I've actually finished. I wrote it in about 30 minutes, it was inspired by the movie called The Full Monty. Sorry for all the grammer or other mistakes, I'm not a native speaker. I just wanted to get this bit out of my head.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, song isn't either,ploti sn't completely mine as well(although there is none so...).


End file.
